Deification of the Condemned
by HunnybadgerV
Summary: A collection of drabbles, one-shots, prompts, other random fiction styles centered around Boss Ravi. The foci of these pieces will be varied and update sporadically. Rated for language, violence, and occasional smut


**The Straw That Broke the Camel's Back**

**Summary:** The boss and Johnny face the reality of his return. Gat was the only person Ravi had ever fully revealed herself to and their relationship had been a struggle from the get-go. Having him back, having him on the ship has Ravi warring with herself. Part of her knows that letting him back in could set her up for a tragic fall again, but the other part of her wants just that which could destroy her. *Smut ahead, consider yourself warned*

**A/N:** This piece was inspired by a prompt on the SR Kink Meme [ . ]. But it did not seem to jive with the fill requirements: **fem!boss/Johnny Gat Non-Con or Dub Con: **No guns or weapons involved, just pure anger-induced rough sex. Maybe Johnny's just had a really rough day, or the boss has, but they get into a big physical fight and he ends up overpowering her and … you can fill in the blanks or go check out the rest of the post.

_Disclaimer_: Saint's Row belongs to THQ, Volition, and Deep Silver. I'm only playing with their universe. I do not own the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. I do it for the love of the game, the world, and the characters; and because they stuck with me long after I turned the game off (and back on, and off, ad infinitum).

**-1-**

The music made him cringe, it sounded like something Pierce would have chosen all stringy and calm. He smiled slightly when the electronic stuff started to blend with it. Johnny just stood there at the edge of her vision, watching the boss go at the heavy bag.

"What the hell have you been doing? You're looking like Lin again, dropping your shoulder. Sloppy."

"Fuck you!" Ravi bit back as her fist connected a quick jab that smacked against the leather.

"We can save that for later. Once we clean up those punches."

"You wish! On both counts."

Johnny chuckled confidently. She could hear it in the sound, he knew it was a line, complete and utter bullshit. Ravi grabbed hold of the heavy bag and stared at it, pressing her forehead hard against the smooth, cool surface. It pissed her off that she was still his; she still loved him. After she thought he was dead, she had laid her heart to rest with him.

At that point, Ravi thought she was done, that it was all done. Johnny Gat had been breaking and putting her world back together for more than half her life. Although she had not spent the last seven years celibate, no one had gotten past the polished exterior-only Johnny ever saw that, only Johnny ever found the soft mush beneath the marble-like veneer, only Johnny ever actually touched the real her.

It irritated her even more that Gat knew she still loved him. It should not piss her off this much. But that's precisely what it did. Most people in her position would be thrilled. And for about a minute she had been. Then she realized that this just meant it could all come crashing down around her again. She had something important to lose again, and if the boss were totally honest with herself she was not sure if she could survive losing him again.

His voice was consoling when he said her name softly. When he touched her shoulder, she reacted, just the way he had taught her years earlier. Grabbing his wrist she tugged him into the elbow she thrust back. Then she flipped him onto his back, that one was a new trick. The stunned look in his eyes as he stared up at her from the prone position prompted her satisfied little smirk.

"Like I said. You wish."

When she turned to walk away, the ground rose up to meet her. Thankfully Ravi had gotten her arm raised in time. Johnny was getting to his feet as she rolled into a crouch.

"Like I said. Sloppy," he replied.

"Don't start something you can't finish," Ravi warned with a tilt of her head. Her ire was rising in her throat.

"Bring it on, princess."

It was a calculated move on his part. The name riled her. She moved toward him and he blocked her first two punches before landing one of his own to her side. Her jab was quick as she ducked beneath his right hook. Ravi danced away from him as his hand went to his kidney, where she had hit him.

"You doing all right there, old man?"

Johnny growled at her lightly and dove at her. Ravi was always a little quicker than him. Her dodge threw him off balance and she used the momentum of the movement to thrust herself into his body. She locked his wrist behind his back and pressed him against the wall.

"I haven't seen you go this hard in years," Johnny said calmly, too calmly.

She bounced him off the wall once. "You're right you haven't been around for anything in years."

The accusation burned in her throat, and he did not seem to appreciate it. Johnny pushed off the wall hard. Ravi's only response was to hop up and wrap her arms around his neck. She tightened her grip in an effort to steer him, but even before she did it, she knew it was futile. Gat pulled at her arm once, then changed tactics. He spun and pushed them both toward the wall.

The first bounce knocked the wind out of her, but Ravi had been able to hold on. The second held enough force to loosen her grip. Johnny spun out of her grasp. Ravi instinctively tucked her arms in tight, expecting retaliation. Gat backed away a few steps and she watched him set his hands on his knees as he stared at her.

"You got something you want to say. Say it!" he challenged.

All she could see in the moment was red. She was mad at him for not being dead. Mad at herself for not realizing he was not dead. Mad at that alien fuck, Zinyak, for stealing him away and locking him in that hell, and for locking her away with him. The fire of her anger fueled the lunge and she hit him square in the gut. Johnny flipped her and pinned her against the floor.

"What do you want me to say, Ravi?" He leaned over her, straddling her hips as she struggled against him. He held her balled up fists above her head. "I didn't want this. Any of it. I had what I wanted before that shit with Loren."

The way he looked at her made her want to cry, which just pissed her off more. Thrusting her hips and kicking her legs, she tried to throw him off her. Even if it was futile, she was not going to give up this fight. She could not stop, she could not give in to it all again, to him, to them. Even if that was all she really wanted to do.

One hand moved across her cheek lightly, then his hand wrapped lightly around her throat, moving slowly, softly. It was a subtle reminder of the dynamic of the relationship they had shared before that stupid ridiculous bank job, before that plane ride with a Belgian and his twin whores.

Ravi hated to admit it even to herself but she had wanted to kiss him since she first laid eyes on him again. It took everything she had not to jump into his arms in that moment and start it all over again. And if it had been Johnny on that plane instead of Shaundi, Ravi might just have reacted that way. With time to think she realized that if by some miracle he was here somewhere, she had to resist the urge.

Even despite that resolution, his touch, his kiss, the weight of his body on hers was exactly what the boss wanted more than anything. That desire was what made her respond the way she did in that moment. That was what made her fight, and when his lips brushed hers, testing the waters, it was what prompted her to kiss him. Regretting it almost instantly, she bit his bottom lip. He hissed. Getting one hand loose in his distraction, she clocked him.

"I fucking buried you, you asshole!" Ravi yelled as she scrambled to her feet.

"That wasn't my choice," he replied calmly from all fours as he pressed the back of his hand to his lip.

Ravi walked over and kicked him in the ribs. "Three times. Three motherfucking times, Johnny."

He reached out and swiped for her leg. The lithe female moved away from the sweeping gesture.

"Every time I let you in. I'm the one that ends up burned. I'm the one left picking up the pieces alone."

She punched him as he stood.

"Aisha, twice, and that goddamn superhero shit on the plane," she yelled, punctuating it was another punch. He was letting her hit him now, and it just enraged her more. "Don't just fucking stand there."

She threw a wide right, and he dodged this one, grabbing her wrist and spinning her face first into a stack of crates. Johnny's body pressed against hers. Ravi's wrist was still tight in his grip; he pressed it against her back. His other thick arm lay across her shoulders to still her as his labored breathing echoed in her ears, tickling her bare neck.

The tears stung her eyes and her throat burned. She bit the inside of her cheek trying to will the anger back into control.

His voice was warm and deep, it reverberated in her skull and down her spine. "I needed to save you. I couldn't let … I couldn't lose you, too."

This was not what she wanted to hear, though it was precisely what she wanted to know. Her head flew back and a thud echoed in her ears. Pushing him back, Ravi spun and delivered a series of body shots. She counted them in her head, exhaling sharply with each blow.

"Don't you fucking dare compare me-"

"I wasn't comparing," he said with a quick jab that threw off her rhythm. "I love you, Ravi."

"Go to hell," she growled before she tossed a wide left.

Johnny grabbed her arm and used her momentum to toss her into railing. "Stop dropping your fucking shoulder. I damn well taught you better."

When he came up behind her, her elbow met his chin. "How's that for not dropping my shoulder?"

"Could be better," he chided, his fist connecting just below her ribs. His arm was around her neck quickly. "You know I can read you."

Her nails dug into his forearm. The sharp inhale filled her ears. Johnny tossed her to the ground and before the kick connected, Ravi swept his legs out from under him. They wrestled for position for a few seconds, before Johnny had her on her back. She kept moving, struggling to gain the upper hand and managed to do just that rather more quickly than she thought she would. Even though it was her goal, Ravi was surprised to actually get him in the triangle hold.

The advantage was hers, but watching him, feeling the struggle dissipate, feeling the fight fade, she loosed him. He lay there on his back trying to catch his breath. Johnny's chuckle caught her off guard. "I remember when I taught you that move."

Ravi scrambled toward him on her hands and knees, when she reached him, the boss straddled his chest. Gat was ready for her, she realized when her head bounced off the metal floor. As his body covered hers, Ravi tightened her legs around his waist. Without consulting her, she quickly realized that Johnny had changed the rules of the game without telling her. Pressing his hips into hers, he loomed over her.

"Most of those lessons ended a lot like this," he said lowly, with a little hum in his voice. "Didn't they?"

"What are you trying to prove?" she groaned as she tried to tense her legs enough to make him relent, though she knew it was futile. Every time she tried to get her legs above his hips he would shift again so that her legs were tight around his pelvis.

"So fucking stubborn."

"And you're still an asshole. What's your point?"

"Tell me you're done," he challenged.

Ravi let her legs tighten. His eyes told her everything; they always had. He was giving her an out. All she had to do was take it, she thought, as she leaned up toward him. "Fuck. You."

**-2-**

Johnny fitted his mouth to hers roughly. When her tongue slipped into his mouth, he groaned and pressed his hips against her as Ravi's grip on his body loosened. The sharp snap made her breath hitch. A glint of light must have caught her eye because she glanced at the blade he twirled in his hand. Both of them watched the razor sharp blade as he lowered it toward her heart.

It was a sound she knew well, a sound they both knew. Johnny pulled the blade against the fabric slowly watching her eyes flutter with the whisper of it. The well-honed blade made quick work of her tank top, and her resolve at the same time. Dropping the switch blade on the ground and pushing it out of her reach, his mouth met hers again. His fingers glided over the body of the woman who had always been there, even when he did not always deserve her fidelity.

Even now. She was the President, the Boss, a threat to the Zin, but Gat knew her, knew what was missing. Their bond was forged in blood. Johnny needed her back at least as much as she used to need him. Most of all he needed to know if she still had a place for him. Ravi sighed when his hand wrapped around her throat again, he kissed her deeply as his hand tightened. Johnny felt her relax as his grip became firmer. It was not about controlling her breath in that moment; they both knew he could do that without touching her. It was to find out if she still trusted him.

Arching into him, her body gave her away. Johnny wrested control away from the boss; it was a skill only he possessed, or so she had always claimed. He slowly broke the kiss, looking down into her eyes and seeing the swirling fury of emotions there, but what he needed to see was there. That silent strength that was always hers, and hers alone. He kissed her again breathlessly as his hand ghosted across her skin.

Neither of them said anything. There was nothing left to say.

Light kisses, firm bites, languid licks, moved down her neck to her chest. Johnny took all his cues from her body. It was book he knew cover-to-cover. Her legs draped over him anew, clinging to him in a very different way as he moved against her, watching her. As Gat loomed over her, Ravi's breath hitched again when he dragged his fingertips over his tongue; he smiled at the response the relatively innocuous action had.

The reaction was due to familiarity, they both knew what the action would lead to. Johnny drew it out, his hand moving slowly over her exposed flesh, teasing lightly until his hand skimmed her hips and slithered between their bodies. She sighed deeply, her body pressing up into his as he touched her for the first time in too many years.

The progression was as slow and measured as it always was, though there was a strong part of him who merely wanted to claim her for his own again. Each gasp, moan, and whimper a treasure afforded by her trust and his patience. He knew that she did not trust anyone else with this side of herself, and he knew as her breath and body shuddered at his touch that he had been the last person to see it.

His name was moaned on quivering whisper as her body quivered. When he covered her body with his again, Gat loosed her hands and cradled her head as he kissed her slowly. Embracing her finally, his grip on the boss was tender and firm. As Ravi tucked her face into the crook of his neck, he knew the little shudder in her slight frame was a release of a different nature, just as vital, just as private, and just as treasured by the man she was wrapped up in.


End file.
